Various forms of convoluted foam cushions or pads have long been used for bedridden persons. A typical convoluted cushion has a flat bottom surface to rest on a suitable support, such as a mattress. The top surface is convoluted, rather than flat. More recently, convoluted foam cushions have been integrated into mattress designs to provide improved comfort and/or support. More particularly, a convoluted foam cushion may be better for circulation than traditional flat foam. The convoluted cushion reduces pressure points, resulting in less tossing and turning. Nevertheless, problems may remain due to the particular configuration of any given convoluted foam cushion. Advantageously, the cushion should provide better conformance to the human body than a traditional flat foam cushion. The various heights and depths found in various portions of the foam cushion must be selected to provide comfort and softness to the body, while adjusting to the anatomic shape of the body.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above in a novel and simple manner.